Because I am your Number one fan
by Gillesinlove
Summary: Cet OS a vu le jour suite à une suggestion de shane31 qui souhaitait lire un M dans l'ascenseur du commissariat. Il se situe suite à l'épisode 4 de la saison 6 "Number one fan". A vous de lire!


_**Cet OS a vu le jour suite à une suggestion d'une review sur ma fic "Raisons et sentiments", de shane31 qui me demandait une scène kinky dans l'ascenseur du commissariat. Comme je ne l'ai pas réalisée dans le cadre de la fanfic j'avais à cœur d'exploiter cette bonne idée dans un OS. **_

_**Celui-ci se situe suite à l'épisode 4 de la saison 6 "Number one fan". J'espère comme toujours qu'il vous plaira, que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire. **_

_**Avant de vous laisser à la lecture, un grand merci à ma muse qui m'accompagne toujours dans mes travaux d'écriture (et partout ailleurs) et a été d'une grande aide dans la rédaction de cet écrit.**_

* * *

_**Because I am your Number one fan**_

_**Kate,**_

Nous prenions nos affaires pour quitter le commissariat qu'il me tardait de regagner demain. Serrant mon badge dans les mains je ne pouvais retenir un sourire pensant que j'avais retrouvé ma maison, celle qui avait fait de moi le flic que j'étais aujourd'hui. Mais ce n'était pas juste des murs, il y avait bien plus. Ce commissariat avait une âme, était habité de personnes qui étaient ma famille. J'avais été profondément touchée par l'enthousiasme affiché par les gars lorsque je leur avais fait part de mon retour, ainsi que celui de l'ensemble du poste. Je réalisais que quoiqu'on en dise non les individus n'étaient pas interchangeables. Sully m'avait remplacé suite à mon départ à Washington mais s'il avait occupé mon bureau bien à sa façon d'ailleurs il n'avait pas pris ma place dans le cœur de Ryan et Espo. Mon travail à DC avait certes été très excitant même si moralement il m'avait plus d'une fois dérangé et surtout il n'y avait pas ce supplément d'âme. Je me réjouissais donc à l'idée de revenir ici demain et reprendre possession des lieux.

Mais avant cela nous allions tous au Old Hunt pour célébrer cette réintégration, mon fiancé toujours aussi généreux ayant invité tout le monde pour un verre. Le hasard avait voulu que je l'attende car il était en pleine discussion avec Captain Gates. Même si elle avait été plutôt récalcitrante à son égard dans les premiers temps je savais qu'elle avait saisi l'homme qu'il était. Très austère à son arrivée, elle avait su se faire une place parmi nous. Ce n'était pas Roy Montgomery qui resterait un père spirituel pour moi, mais Victoria Gates était une femme admirable et qui malgré tout le mal qu'elle se donnait pour le camoufler avait un cœur. Au fil des mois passés à ses côtés j'avais appris à la connaître et l'admirais aussi bien professionnellement que personnellement. Attendant qu'ils finissent leur conversation je m'asseyais sur ma chaise de bureau et contemplais quelque peu émue _l'open space_ qui était devant moi continuant de serrer mon badge dans la main. En même temps je jouais instinctivement avec ma bague de fiançailles la caressant et la tournant comme je l'avais fait à plusieurs reprises aujourd'hui. Un sourire étira mon visage car je constatais avec une certaine satisfaction que ma vie ne se résumait désormais plus seulement à mon badge. Absorbée dans mes pensées je fus surprise de voir Castle se tenir devant moi sa veste sous le bras me disant :

- C'est bon tu es prête?

Je le regardais de ma chaise, le trouvant terriblement beau. Il avait perdu beaucoup de poids depuis que nous étions en couple et je devais avouer qu'il me plaisait énormément comme ça. Bien évidemment c'était tellement plus entre nous. Le physique dans une relation pouvait attirer mais ce qui faisait rester c'était la complicité, les taquineries,... Néanmoins, il avait retrouvé sensiblement la même carrure qu'il avait lorsqu'il était entré dans ma vie il y a quelques années et je m'en régalais. Ainsi je me mordais la lèvre inférieure en le regardant alors que je me levais pour le rejoindre.

- Oui c'est bon allons-y, fis-je alors qu'il posait sa main dans mon dos m'accompagnant avec galanterie comme à son habitude.

Nous allâmes ainsi jusqu'à l'ascenseur et j'appuyais sur le bouton d'appel tout en demandant à mon fiancé :

- Est-ce que tu sais si Gates compte passer au Old Hunt?

- Elle m'a promis de faire un saut, même si elle ne restera sans doute pas longtemps. Mais elle est trop contente d'avoir retrouvé son lieutenant pour ne pas venir célébrer ça.

Je souris ravie qu'elle soit elle aussi de la partie. Elle avait usé de son aplomb auprès d'Aaron Stokes, homme influent ayant un bon carnet d'adresses pour faire pression sur ses relations et permettre ma réintégration au 12ème. L'ascenseur fit son arrivée au quatrième étage et une fois les portes ouvertes nous pénétrâmes dedans. Castle était toujours en train d'observer la balle toujours incrustée dans son gilet au-dessus du "i" de "Writter". Le connaissant je savais qu'il était suffisamment sérieux tout à l'heure quand il parlait de l'encadrer comme une sorte de trophée. Ce côté là chez lui aurait très bien pu m'agacer, mais soyons honnête je l'aimais aussi pour son côté gamin, ses théories farfelues.

Si je savais qu'il était sain et sauf je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à l'inquiétude qui avait la mienne durant toute la journée, alors qu'il se retrouvait médiateur dans une prise d'otages. Lorsque nous avions entendu le coup de feu retentir mon cœur avait manqué plusieurs battements et mon inquiétude avait redoublé lorsque j'étais entrée dans le cabinet dentaire et qu'il était allongé au sol. Mais plus de peur que de mal il n'avait rien en dehors d'une légère douleur en haut du torse à l'endroit où la balle était entrée dans son gilet.

L'amour physique entre Castle et moi avait une place importante dans notre relation. Ma meilleure amie Lanie me dirait que vu la tension sexuelle qui avait gravité entre nous pendant des années le contraire aurait été étonnant ; néanmoins je me surprenais toujours du nombre de fois où nous faisions l'amour plus ou moins tendrement depuis que nous étions en couple. En cela la parenthèse Washington avait été une épreuve en soit. Heureusement depuis, nous nous étions largement rattrapés. Je le regardais de nouveau et reprenais ma lèvre entre les dents me rendant compte que j'avais non seulement envie mais aussi besoin de lui. La peur de le perdre pendant cette journée avait été tellement aigüe que je voulais une preuve bien plus concrète que de le voir en face de moi. Sachant que nous nous rendions au Old Hunt, si je laissais faire le temps je n'aurai pas ce contact avant plusieurs heures et je ne pouvais plus attendre. Je le voulais et maintenant et quand je désirais quelque chose je n'avais pas l'habitude d'attendre de l'avoir pour ceci. Analysant rapidement la situation comme mon boulot me le demandait quotidiennement je me retournais et pressais avec énergie le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence de l'ascenseur qui s'arrêta d'un coup net ce qui fit sursauter mon fiancé qui me regarda l'air paniqué me demandant :

- L'ascenseur s'est arrêté Kate, que se passe-t-il?

Je souris tout à fait ravie de ma manœuvre et tout en m'approchant de lui progressivement lui répondis :

- Du calme Castle c'est moi.

- Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça?

- Et il bien il se pourrait que nous ayons quelque chose d'urgent à régler, dis-je en commençant à jouer avec le col parfaitement repassé de sa chemise.

- De quel ordre?

- J'ai envie de toi, lui répondis-je très abruptement.

Il me regarda la bouche ouverte quelque peu désarçonné par mon comportement. Bien entendu il avait l'habitude de mes attaques et il n'était pas en reste de son côté ; mais j'avais mis un point d'orgue à contenir nos ardeurs en dehors des murs du commissariat. Néanmoins je ne reprenais officiellement que demain et à cet instant mon envie était trop forte pour que je ne lutte contre mes principes.

Alors qu'il allait parler je le faisais taire en le poussant sans ménagement contre la paroi métallique de l'ascenseur et lui plaquais mes lèvres sur les siennes avec autorité. J'étirais entre mes dents sa lèvre inférieure le faisant râler et lui quémandant implicitement un accès complet à sa bouche. Lorsqu'enfin il accéda à ma requête j'enfournais avec impatience ma langue dans sa bouche gémissant une première fois de contentement, trop heureuse de le retrouver et de pouvoir initier un baiser avec lui. Je souris contre sa bouche lorsqu'il laissa tomber le gilet au sol et que ses mains vinrent me caresser les cheveux et le dos. Comme souvent les miennes avaient d'emblée trouvées refuge dans ses cheveux que je prenais plaisir à tirer sans retenue sachant à quel point il appréciait cela. Le baiser ne tarda pas à gagner en intensité et ses râles répondirent à mes gémissements, nos langues étant engagées dans un duel sans merci pour le contrôle de l'échange. Notre connaissance de l'autre était si parfaite qu'il n'était pas rare que nous esquivions les assauts de l'autre nous faisant sourire et rendant la lutte encore plus intense. Après tout n'avait-on pas coutume de dire_ "à vaincre sans péril, on triomphe sans gloire"?_ Et bien pour moi cela valait aussi pour les baisers.

Mon impatience ne se cantonna pas au baiser puisque mes mains abandonnèrent un instant ses cheveux et se posèrent sur sa chemise. Après avoir caressé de l'envers de mes doigts son torse je tirais sur les deux pans réunis par la boutonnière et lui arrachais sa chemise tellement mon envie était impétueuse et urgente. Notre baiser s'arrêta car nous devions reprendre nos souffles tant nos respirations étaient erratiques à cet instant.

- Kate ma chemise, protesta-t-il.

- La ferme Castle, répondis-je en m'attaquant à la peau de son cou dans laquelle je plantais mes dents souhaitant le marquer.

- Mais on sort je te rappelle, argua-t-il.

Je relâchais la peau de son cou et connectais mon regard au sien. Je constatais que malgré sa protestation ses yeux bleus avaient pris une teinte nettement plus foncée.

- Ecoute Castle si tu veux parler chiffons on peut très bien arrêter là, lui dis-je en lui donnant un franc coup de bassin et rencontrant son excitation déjà présente.

Ce mouvement de ma part sembla lui faire entendre raison et il reconnecta nos bouches alors que je flattais la peau dénudée de son torse m'amusant à le griffer à plusieurs reprises. Non seulement j'usais souvent de cet acte pendant nos rapports, mais ce soir cela prenait tout son sens. Lorsque l'on avait peur de perdre quelqu'un ou tout simplement peur, l'acte pouvait servir de catalyseur. Et c'était le cas ce soir, c'était une question non seulement de possession mais aussi de survie. Et j'étais comblée avec lui depuis deux ans car j'avais pu exprimer mon côté sauvage. Je me savais de la sorte mais par sa façon d'être il m'avait permis de me découvrir et m'avait autorisé, permis d'agir comme je le souhaitais. Lorsque deux personnes se battent ou font l'amour elles sont vraiment elles-mêmes, il n'y a pas de jeu, pas de masque et c'était réellement ce que je ressentais et ce sentiment était un pur bonheur.

A mon grand bonheur il passa à l'action en remontant mon pull le long de mon corps, ainsi je levais les bras pour l'aider à me le retirer le moment venu et il le laissa tomber tout en reconnectant nos corps enfin débarrassés de nos vêtements alors que nos peaux nues et déjà bouillantes de désir se rencontraient enfin.

La température dans l'ascenseur commençait largement à grimper et l'urgence s'emparaient de nous. Nos gestes étaient frénétiques mais pas pour autant maladroits. Voulant précipiter les choses je laissais mes mains s'attaquer à la ceinture de son jean la débouclant rapidement et passant immédiatement au bouton de son pantalon. Je descendais ce dernier à mi-cuisses caressant à présent du plat de ma main la manifestation très évidente de son désir au travers du tissu de son sous-vêtement. Je l'entendis râler alors que j'embrassais son torse pendant le même temps ce qui me fis sourire contre sa peau nue. Je réitérais mes caresses plusieurs fois appréciant de sentir une telle envie contre ma main. Il commença à faire des mouvements de bassin contre ma main ce qui m'encouragea à non plus le caresser mais presser sa virilité de ma main lui arrachant un grognement alors qu'il commençait à s'occuper de mon pantalon. Celui-ci n'ayant ni braguette ni bouton il le fit glisser sur mes cuisses découvrant mon sous-vêtement. C'est le moment que je choisis pour descendre son boxer à mi-cuisses ayant un regard éloquent pour son désir se tenant entre nos deux corps.

Le lieu ne se prêtait pas à une étreinte longue et n'était pas idéal non plus pour des préliminaires. Et à vrai dire ils étaient superflus ce soir tant mon envie de lui était forte, je me sentais déjà prête à le recevoir en moi, je m'en mordais même la lèvre d'impatience de sentir nos corps fusionner une nouvelle fois. A en voir son excitation et son regard devenu noir de désir nous en étions au même stade. Très rapidement il se saisit de ma taille et tout de suite j'entourais mes jambes à sa taille et il inversait nos positions en me plaquant à mon tour contre la paroi métallique me faisant lâcher un hoquet de surprise. Sentir son désir pressé contre mon sous-vêtement me faisait un effet incroyable et ainsi gémissais à bout de souffle :

- Castle.

Il sembla entendre ma supplique et d'une main experte écarta mon string et s'inséra en moi d'un seul coup de bassin assez puissant me faisant rencontrer la paroi. Lorsque notre union fut totale nous lâchâmes tous deux un soupir de contentement tellement ce moment était attendu. Je passais mes mains autour de son cou et venais chercher ses lèvres pour l'emporter dans un nouveau baiser. Si celui-ci commença calmement alors que je lui caressais tendrement la nuque il gagna très rapidement en intensité et au moment où le tempo s'emballa il commença à se mouvoir en moi. Chacune de ses poussées étaient sources de gémissements pour moi. Il n'était pas en reste non plus à entendre ses râles délicieux qui me venaient aux oreilles. Notre étreinte prenant un rythme plus soutenu mes mains cessèrent de lui caresser doucement la nuque pour venir tirer ses cheveux et ancrer mes ongles dans sa peau pour lui manifester mon plaisir. Je venais à la rencontre de ses mouvements pour amplifier l'intensité en ondulant mon bassin.

Nos corps fusionnèrent, se rencontrèrent, se percutèrent à de nombreuses reprises nous arrachant râles et gémissements qui s'ajoutaient aux bruits de nos chairs s'unissant et créaient une ambiance sonore parfaite dans la cage d'ascenseur. J'étais comme toujours transportée par cette étreinte avec lui, irradiée de plaisir, presque déconnectée de toute réalité. J'avais la sensation d'être littéralement en apesanteur1 à cet instant précis. Au gré des mouvements je sentis mon plaisir croître, mon corps se contracter violemment et de plus en plus fréquemment autour de celui de mon fiancé. Le moment de libération était proche mais il était hors de question qu'il s'agisse d'un épisode solitaire alors rompant le baiser dans lequel nous étions embarqué je lui dis en le fixant du regard :

- Castle!

Et comme toujours il me comprit. Je me contractais volontairement sachant que cela l'aiderait à me rejoindre et au bout de quelques minutes je sentis nos deux corps convulser et atteindre le plaisir. Je rejetais la tête en arrière laissant mon moment s'emparer de moi, traverser de manière virulente tout mon être me procurant un maelstrom de sensations. C'est à ce moment que Rick me rejoignit alors que dans un nouveau mouvement je le sentis s'épanouir en moi augmentant comme si cela était possible le plaisir que je ressentais. Je collais mon front au sien alors qu'il bougeait encore en moi prolongeant notre orgasme respectif. Nous étions pantelants et totalement emportés par cette étreinte. Puis il s'immobilisa, nos corps toujours unis nous laissant le temps de nous remettre de cette intensité. Nos fronts toujours collés il s'abandonna contre moi alors que je caressais tendrement sa joue. Quelques instants après, nos esprits retrouvés il me fit glisser le long de son corps et nous partageâmes un nouveau baiser, cette fois beaucoup plus doux ; puis nous nous détachâmes.

En galant homme qu'il est il alla chercher mon pull pendant que je remontais mon pantalon et me le tendit. Alors que j'étais occupée à remettre de l'ordre dans mes cheveux après avoir passé mon pull il me dit :

- Je crois que je devrais me faire tirer dessus par ma plus grande fan plus souvent.

Je me retournais alors pointant autoritairement mon doigt contre son torse et appuyant au niveau de l'impact de balle du gilet tout en le menaçant alors qu'il se plaignait de ma violence soudaine :

- Castle ne t'avise plus jamais à dire une chose pareille !

- Mais quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

- Cette Emma Riggs ne peut en aucun cas être ta plus grande fan.

- Pourquoi donc?

- Because I am your Number one fan, dis-je dans un sourire mutin alors que je déclenchais de nouveau le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence et que l'ascenseur reprit son parcours.

* * *

1 Petit clin d'œil à la chanson "En apesanteur" de Calogero qui se marie très bien avec cet OS!

_**En espérant que cela vous a plu. A très bientôt pour de nouveaux écrits.  
Bien à vous,**_

_**Gilles.**_


End file.
